


Hearts desire

by Enide_Dear



Series: Heart's desire [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, first crush on a man at least, gladios point of view, gods gladio pull yourself together, romance and awkward first crush, will get explicit later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Gladio meets Ignis for the first time and falls helplessly in love.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr Amicitia, I assume. I am Ignis Scienta." The serious, neat young man held out his hand and just like that Gladiolous forgot how to speak, how to think and for a few precious seconds how to breath. "Ignis would suffice."

The man was gorgeous; tall and well built but more than that there was something with him that just *clicked* into place in Gladio's brain and heart. he could have gladly stood there staring at the other man until the Astrals decided to wipe the planet clean, but something small and sharp jabbed his ribs and brought him back to real life. 

"Yeah, me to. I mean. Call me Gladio. Everyone does." He managed to stammer which just made Noct dig his elbow further into his side. With something akin to panic he managed to scrape together an almost comprehemsible string of words."I'm Gladiolous Amicitia. Nice to meet you." The touch of the other man's hand was like placing your open hand on a lightning deposite - only it felt *good* somehow. A rahter substantial amount of his blood started going south at the feel of that manicured yet callused hand on his alone. 

"Gladio is my body guard. He'll be accomanying me just about everywhere from now on. Dad's order." Prince Noctis shrugged. "At least that means i don't have to carry my own school books anymore, right?"

Habit made Gladio cuff the prince on the back of his head. 

"You'd damn better, those arms of yours could do with the work out." He looked up to see Ignis staring at him, eyes wide from the abuse of the royal heir and suddenly all his prevoiously relocated blood rushed back up on his face. "I didn't hit him hard! Just a little punch. I mean, to make him behave. Right?"

"I....see. Well then, if your admonishing of the prince's behaviour is all done, perhaps we can continue our previous discussion on how to deal with the Nifelheim ambassadors?" The advisors' face was inscrutable, but it didn't take a genious to figure out what was he thought of Gladio's behaviour. "I have prepared some snacks. Let's get to it, shall we?"

With a protective arm around Noctis shoulder and pointedly *not* looking at Gladio, Ignis led his protogée to a table set out with tea and cakes, which Noct all but threw himself over. With apparent reluctance, the advisor held out the cake plate to Galdio as well. 

"Please help yourself." He pushed his glasses back up, eyes still not really meeting Gladio's. 

Gladio wasn't really much for cakes, but he'd eat a damn Giant Toad if this man had offered it to him in an effort to show that he could be just as polite and well-behavied as the next tosh. He took a slice, felt the delicate butterdough crumble in his hand and quckly shoved the whole thing in his mouth before he accidently crushed it. 

"Damn, that's good!" He said enthusiastically, too late realizing he was showering Ignis with a fine spray of crumbles, small pieces of cake like a fine mist over the advisor who looked like he had no idea how to handle the food spraying brute who had wandered in to his life. "I'm...I'm sorry, I..." Gladio had never wished so feverently for a Behemot to come rushing through the palace as he did right then and Noctis snickering did not help. He rose a hand to help brush Ignis clean, but the advisor took a quick step backwards.

"I will handle it, thank you." He said icily, brushing his hands through his hair and then sitting down next to the prince, studiously ignoring Gladio. "Now, Noct, the Niff delegation is proving troublesome. How do you suggest we best handle them?"

A protracted groan from the prince showed just how little he wanted to think about Niffs right now but at least his torment meant Gladio got a chance to pull himself together. What the Hell was wrong with him?! Why was he acting like a Hundang in a porclein shop?! Next to Ignis smooth motions and cool head he felt more like a bumbling brute than ever before in his life. If he’d felt pride in his strength before it now just made him feel clumsy and his sheer size made him awkward. He had no style, no….finesse. 

He desperatley needed to show he was more than a mountain of muscles before Ignis cemented the image of a bumbling idiot into his brain. What were they talking about, him and Noct? Oh right, how to deal with the Niffs' ambassadors.

""Well, I mean. I could just shove them up and toss them all out the wimdow. That ought to solve the problem, right?" he said in an attempt to make a joke. 

Two pairs of eyes started at him as if was an absolute idiot, but only the green pair counted. Gladio felt himself blush and then start sweating. 

"I'm just kidding," he muttered, keeping his own eyes on his hands.

"Yes, well." Ignis adjusted his glasses, a mildly shell shocked look on his face. "As....interesting.....as that suggestion was, I don't think we'll be throwing abassadors out the windows any time soon. Let's discuss the more realistic actions."

And he studiously turned his back to Gladio and his acutely blushing face. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't sleep that night. Twisting and turning in his bed, thoughts of Ignis spinning round and round in his head chased sleep far away and the heat coursing through his body didn't make it easier. 

It wasn't like Gladio hadn't had his share of childhood crushes and awkward early teenage relations, but this was different and not just because it was a man. He'd never had any troubles getting dates with women - belonging to one of the oldest and ritches houses in Lucis along with looking like he did attracted a certain kind of women. They were the forward and strong sort - you could take them to a burger joint and the chocobo races and they loved it, but they also knew how to handle themselves at the royal banquets the Amicitia family had to attend regularly.  
His father had approved of all of them, pleased that the Amicitia blood line had the potential to further 'improvement' as he called it by these strong - in every sense of the word - women. 

Gladio had been the one to break things up every time, feeling like a damn priced bull at a fare.

Ignis was different. The bookish type; cultured and learned. He probably enjoyed things like opera and fancy dinners; things Gladio knew about but wasn't expected to care much for. 

But damn, did he look fine in those pressed pants and crisp shirt. It made Gladio want to press him against a wall, dip his tongue inside that lovely mouth, tear of the clothes and....  
And what? He only had a very vague understanding of what two men did together. Frowning he pulled up his phone and made a few online searches.

Ten minutes later he had a very frantic meeting with his right hand and all thoughts of being straight went right out the window. 

 

Gladio got up early the next morning to hit the gym. He needed to work of some excess energy, to stable his mind and body with familiar work. The royal gym should be free this early; it wasn't as if prince Gnostic was known for getting up early and the king's bad leg had kept him from exercising for years. 

Throwing on a pair of gym pants, an old t shirt and shoes, he headed out. 

There were a few crowns guards on duty here and there, he nodded to them but met no one else as he made his way to the gym. But as he came closer it became apparent that someone was already using the facilities; he could hear the sound of fast moving feet and occasional grunting.  
*Never mind. It's a big gym.* 

He opened the door to the training room - and stopped dead in his track. 

Ignis was already there, two lethal looking daggers in his hands, a pair of gym pants and not another thread on him. Even his feet were naked as they moved quickly and surely over the gym floor in intricate patterns that would make it damn near impossible to figure out his next move in combat, a faint sheet of sweat on his surprisingly strong and absolutely smooth looking torso and deadly concentration in his eyes.

Gladio could just stare. Ignis moved like lightning. 

There was nothing else to describe it like; the blonde man was so fast, striking seemingly at random but with absolute precision, cutting apart where and when he choose. He was sweaty and lethally graceful, utterly focused and Gladio's heart almost stopped as most of his blood was forcefully relocated elsewhere. 

Primitive instincts threatened to take over. He wanted nothing more than to run in there, block the daggers, sweep them aside and wrestle Ignis to the floor, pull down those stupid pants and.....

Gladio closed his eyes, trying to hold back the wave of emotions sweeping over him, but his imagination wouldn't let him be. He wanted to feel that taut body trembling under him. He wanted to taste the sweat, hear grunts turn into passion. He wanted....

"Oh, my apologies. Am I hindering your training?" A slightly out of breath voice cut through his fantasies and Gladio summoned his sword with extreme prejudice only to have something covering his tenting pants. 

The sudden appearance of the enormous, brutal looking sword, so very different from his own sleek daggers, made Ignis take a step back. He had been closer than Gladio expected; those naked feet - that he desperately wanted to suck the toes on - were dangerously quiet. 

"Oh, sorry!"Trying to make up for scaring the advisor, Gladio took a step forward to open the door for him - that's what you did, right? When you were polite and all that - but unfortunately Ignis took that same opportunity to take a step forward, meaning they were suddenly crushed against one another in the door opening. It wouldn't have been a problem for two normal sized men, but Gladio was big; he inadvertently pressed Ignis up against the door post by sheer size, drawing a quiet gasp from the advisor. 

Trying to slide away, or possibly to push Gladio aside, Ignis put his hands on the Shield's chest, gently pushing him to the left while sliding himself to the right. 

Gladio thought he might just come right there. He couldn't even bring himself to help; just stood there rigidly as Ignis slid past him, hands on his chest, praying depseratley that the other man didn't look down.

It probably lasted all but three seconds but Gladio's mind had already served up a dozen dirty fantasies of what he might do with the man so close to him. His hand squeezed the sword handle in a desperate effort to just keep still. 

And then Ignis was gone, saying something polite to the dumb brute who had blocked his way and not even had the common curtsey of apologizing or moving his dumb as out of the way, but Gladio couldn't hear the words over the still breathless tone and the way the sweaty pants clung to Ignis ass as he walked away towards the showers.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, Noctis finally found the right bar.  
“Gladio? What’s wrong?” sliding up on the barstool next to his very drunk Shield, the prince of Lucis frowned. It wasn’t that Gladio didn’t like a few beers now and then but tonight those beers looked – and smelled – like they’d had company with half a bottle of vodka. The rest of the bottle was clutched protectively in Gladio’s hand even though he was quite literally face down on the bardesk, leaning his forehead on his free arm.  
“He can *fight* too,” the Shield moaned to the scratched bar desk and possibly to his concerned prince. “He’s perfect, damn it!”  
“What, who?” confused Noctis looked around, seeing no one in the seedy bar that remotely fitted the label ‘perfect’ unless it was followed by ‘drunk’.  
“Scienta. Ignis. The adviser. *Your* adiser. Iggy. Specs. Damn, that’s cute. Do you think he’d kill me if I called him Specs?” Gladio took another swig straight from the bottle, oblivious to the way Noctis all but fell off the stool in pure shock.  
Of all the things he’d never thought he’d hear….  
“Are you seriously telling me you have the hots for Iggy?!” he said, clutching the bar desk for balance.  
“Or maybe he’d just rip out a few non-vital organs or something. ‘Cause that would be totally worth it.” Gladio still mused to the bottle then rubbed his hands on his face. "I mean, that that that....*poise* he has, and that clever brain and that *ass*....."  
Noctis glowered at him.  
“Shut up, the man is practically my mom!" A look of panic crossed his face. "Wait, that didn’t come out right.”  
Right or not, the thought seemed to sober up Gladio.  
“Right. You are right. There are more at stake here than personal feelings, righ? Can't compromise with duty." There was a strange look on his face, half relief and half devestation, as if the thought was freeing in all its bleakness. "The prince comes first, right?"  
“That’s not what I meant!" The angry glow in Noct's eyes made it absolutley clear what he thought of being used as an excuse to chicken out. "Go for it. Just…I don’t want to hear any lewd details, alright?” Grabbing Gladio's vodka bottle, Noctis turned the clear liquid in it bright green and sparkly.  
“Hey!” Gladio looked betrayed at his prince and the lost alcohol.  
“Drink that. You’ll need a remedy because I’m going to bed now and I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night by you bawling drunk serenades outside Ignis bedroom tonight.” Shuffling down from the barstool, Noctis made his way across the bar although not fast enough not to hear Gladio roaring after him.  
“I wasn’t going to do that!” In a tone that suggested he was just writing ‘drunk serenading’ of a mental list. 

 

But getting his prince’s permission didn’t really change anything; Gladio still felt like an uncultured slob whenever Ignis was around and his desperation to show that he could be wellbehaved inadvertedly misfired due to awkwardness. It didn’t help that their lives were woven tighter and tighter together; both taking up their posisitons by the prince’s side.

Which was how Gladio found himself in the backseat of the car next to Noctis as Ignis drove them home from a gala that king Regis had insisted his son attend. Ignis drove slow and carefully, a smooth motion that was barely disceranble in the fancy royal car. It was just after midnight and Noct had already fallen asleep which meant the two of them were alone and Gladio was wracking his brain for something clever to say.

He got as far as:

”Uh, so….do you like chocoboes?” When the shot hit the car, splintering the drivers window to a thousand sharp projectiles.

Gladio didn’t even think; he tore down the sleeping prince to the floor of the car, covering him with his own body for the two precious seconds it took to summon a shield and drag it over the both of them.

The car lurched forward, screaming like a wounded animal as Ignis pressed the pedal to the mat, wheels protesting wildly as he took a corner at almost 90 degrees.. 

”Noct! Are you alright?!” Gladio bellowed even as the car made another hair raising turn.

”No, it feels like a truck ran me over,” the prince groaned from underneath the combined weight of Gladio and shield and Gladio’s concernes immediatelly shifted gear. Noctis was alright for the moment; that was his number one concern. 

His second was the sticky liquid that was dripping down form the front seat and onto his feet.

”Ignis? Iggy?!” He shouted over the screaming car.

”Is the prince alright?” Was the only answer that came back as the car rushed from the attempted assasination spot. 

”Yeah, yeah, we’re fine, how are...”

”Then hold on, I will put some more distance between us and the scene.”

And somehow he did, spinning the car down a dizzying, neckbreaking pace that left no room for anything but trying to hold on and trying desperatley to calculate how many deciliters of liquid was pooling on Gladio’s feet. 

When they finaly turned into an abandoned parking lot, the prince and his Shield were bruised and battered and not a little carsick. The second the car stopped, Gladio rushed out of the car, almost tore the front door from its hinges and bodily dragged Ignis from his seat. 

”Where are you hurt?! Where did they hit you?!” He ran his hands all over the flustered advisor, too upset to hear Ignis stuttered words, until his shaking fingers found a large pool of sticky liquid by Ignis hip. He tore up the previously crisp shirt, yanked down the pressed pants and….

There was nothing. No wound. No blood. Just a pool of dark liquid, sticky and black and….cold?

”My can of Ebony. I must have crushed it with my elbow during the car chase.” Finally the words got through, and the rush of relief left Gladio dizzy. He gathered up Ignis in his arms, pressing him against his chest and trying to get his breathing back to normal.

It took three progressivley louder ’hrmm’ from his prince before Gladio realized what he was doing. 

Ignis was a mess; his hair mussel beyond recognition when Gladio had serched his skull for wounds; his clothes were torn and hanging at odd angles (and sticky with Ebony, although that was the one thing that wasn’t Gladio’s fault) and his face was pressed in between Gladio’s peccs, inadvertedly motorboating him as he tried to breathe. 

”Oh Astrals, I’m so sorry, I’m just...I’m just happy you were alright, I….” He let go of Ignis so fast the man almost keeled over. He was red faced and flustered, his glassed hanging askew and he most certainly did not look at Gladio. At all. 

”Yes, quite.” he muttered, trying to get his twisted glassed back on his face. ”Perhaps we should just….go home, and leave any further investigations to the Crowns Guard. Shall we?” And he ushered his snickering prince into the car and drove off almost before Gladio had made it inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The investigation turned up nothing. A random chip of stone hurled form a nearby car had crashed the window but not continued into the car. No one was hurt although both Ignis and Gladio were praised for their correct behvaiour in a stressfull situation. 

Sitting alone in his aparment and staring out the window at the rain crashing down on Lucis like a punishment, Gladio mused that ’correct behaviour in stressful situation’ was the least appropriate description of him he’d ever heard. Oh, he’d done alright by Noct, sure, but Ignis….he had manhandled the advisor to the point were he completely understood if Ignis never wanted to be alone in the same room as him ever again. 

He could still feel the shape of the smaller man, pressed against him, hear his ragged breathing, their racing hearts so close together and it was enough to make him press against his pants.  
But it would never happen again. Ignis probably though of him as a pure brute, all muscles and no brain and he was clearly not impressed. 

And it most ceratinly didn’t help that something about the man turned Gladio’s libido straight into an Astral-damned alpha male. Sure, he wanted to hold and kiss and cuddle Ignis to – but first he really just wanted to throw him down and pound him sensless.   
But he had no doubts that if he acted on those impulses he’d wake up the next morning with a slit throat and several parts of his anatomy cut off and probably served with onions and beans. 

Groaning, Gladio buried his face in his hands. This was no way to even think about Ignis, who deserved satin sheets and roses and long, slow lovemaking! Careful, *civilized* lovemaking, that was Ignis style, not getting fucked into a messy pile of satisifed goo…..damn it, he was thinking about it again!

Forcing himself from the sofa, Gladio got up with a groan, trying to push all thoughts of dishellved Ignis form his mind. He was expected at Noct’s appartment at 20:00 and he wasn’t about to fail his duties on top of everything else. But he still had some time; he could stop by a fancy shop and buy a bottle of wine as an appology to Ignis. Perhaps they could leave the whole embarrassing mess behind them and at least continue as professionals. 

 

”Noct isn’t here. He’s staying the night at Prompto’s house. Didn’t he text you?” Ignis had opened the door to Noct’s appartment and was staring somewhere just to the left of Gladio’s shoulder. 

”No, he didn’t damn it.” Sighing, Gladio shook his head, seding raindrops flying as he turned to leave. ”I guess I’ll just...”

”No, wait. You are soaked through.” Ignis pushed his glasses further up his nose and actually looked Gladio in the eyes. ”I can’t let you leave like that. You’ll get a cold and that will leave Noct without a Shield. Come in and dry off at least. I have some food on the stove, it will be enough for two if you care to share with me.”

”Um, sure.” Alone with Ignis? Oh, this could only end with him making a bigger ass out of himself, couldn’t it? But, Hell, the man already though he was a buffoon. How much worse could it possibly get? ”Hey, I bought you this. Kinda….an appology for the way I treated you the other day.” He handed over the bottle; the cleark at the store had assured him it was a fine vintage. 

”Oh, this looks very fine. Perfect with the noodles.” Gladio’s heart took a little skip over the enthusiasm – finally he’d done something right – and then another skip at the word ’noodles’.

”You are making noodles? Smells delicous!” He took a detour to borrow a towel in Noct’s bathroom and then followed Ignis to the kitchen, drying his hair. 

”Here, try some. I could use an expert opinion.” Ignis neaty got a few noodles up on a fork and held it up so Gladio could carefully slurp them up.It was a strangely intimate act, but Ignis seemed more relaxed than Gladio had ever seen him. Perhaps not having Noct around allowed him to calm down a little. 

”Perfect.” And they were; perfectly cooked and perfectly flavoured. And Ignis was perfect to, but he couldn’t say that, of course. Instead he found a cork screw and made short work opening the winebottle. Noctis didn’t have any wine glasses – of course – but Gladio found some servicable glasses and Ignis hummed approval as he tasted the wine. 

”Strong and fullbodied,” he mumbled as he sipped from Noct’s limited edition moogle printed Kenny Crow glas. 

”You talking about the wine or me?” The quip jumped out of Gladio’s mouth before he could stop it and just like that ignis tensed up again. *I am such a fucking idiot! He was just getting to like me! * Gladio swore in his head. ”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” But he was interrupted. 

”Those aren’t the first words I would use to describe you,” Ignis mumbled, pulling his noodle wook from the stove. 

”Um….so what is?” Gladio closed his eyes, waiting for the worse; a brute, a buffoon an uncivilised trodgolyte. 

”You are….quite overwhelming.” Ignis turned around, leaning against the counter and actually looking at him. ”In everything from your appetites, your way of handling his highness to your...physical appearance.”

”I know.” It was less than he had expected, but of course Ignis would be civilized enough to let him down gently. ”Look, I try to rein myself in but….”

A hand sliding up his thigh made him stop talking. Green eyes looked directly at him, cheeks flushed from more than wine. 

”Perhaps I would like to be so overwhelmed one day,” Ignis mumbled, his hand gently squeezing Gladio’s thigh. 

Gladio's whole world seemed to stop, everything focusing down on those green eyes and the hand on his leg, the words that were still ringing in his ears. 

"I....I don't think that would be a good idea." He managed to press out hoarsly between dry lips. Oh it wouldn't be a good idea at all; it would be the mother of all bad ideas. "I would end up...." he searched for the right words. 

"Hurting me?" Ignis asked quietly, clever hand moving further up, shaking a little but not hesitating. 

”Frightning you,” Gladio managed as the nimble fingers caressed over his groin. His body was on fire already, but he fought to keep his head cool; this was not at all how he thought the evening would go but his body was reeling to go.”Look, I...I don’t think I could be...gentle...you are…. Ugh ….you are driving me kind of crazy here.”

”Then don’t be.” Ignis leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck, green eyes shining. ”You have been driving me crazy for months.”

And just like that something clicked into place in Gladio’s head and he couldn’t control himself anymore. With something close to a growl he pushed Ignis back agaisnt the counter, kissing him hard, his hands roving all over that lithe, strong body. Ignis gasped and shuddered, pressing close to him as they tore at unnecessary clothes. Gladio’s strong hands easily lifted Ignis up on the counter, cupping his ass as he felt the advisor squirming against him, manicured nails scraping through his hair.

He tore the shirt open, kissed his way down marble-pillar neck and collarbone, nibbling and sucking at the skin hard enough to leave tiny bruises but Ignis just wrapped his legs around him, pressing him closer. The moaning sound in the back of Ignis’ throat turned into a whine as Gladio reached his crotch, lavishing deep-tongue kisses on his belly button before continuing further south. 

Gladio paused of a second; he hadn’t done this, had only dreamt about it. But seeing that splendid cock, as long and slim and proud as everything else on Ignis made him forget all hesitation.Tenativley he licked its length, felt it shudder against his tongue, but he was much to worked up to hold back. He swallowed as much as he could, amost gagged but fought back the reflex. Ignis gasped and ground against him, but Gladio grabbed the slim hips, holding him down. 

Pinned down, there wasn’t much Ignis could do but gasp and whine as he was hungrily, greedily sucked off. He couldn’t last long and he didn’t; in their enthusiasm and inexperience both Gladio’s face and Ignis thigns and belly were sprayed with sticky white semen. 

Gladio looked up, grinning. Ignis looked beautiful like this; flustered and undone, panting with his pants around his ankles, his shirt a mess and his groin even more so. 

He was just thinking of how his own cock, which had been desperate to get in on the action for some time now, could get some of that when Ignis grabbed him by the ears, pulled him up and said straight into his sticky face:

”Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?”

That was all the encouragement Gladio needed to toss the advisor over his shoulder – wonderous ass up in the air for anyone to see (should anyone pass by five stories up) and Ignis squarkwed with indignity and dropped glasses. But the man had said he wanted to be overwhelmed and frankly, unless he said a clear ’stop this’ or let me down’ or even ’no’, then Gladio would damn well do as he pleased. 

”Hey.” he slapped a hand on thie enticing ass. ”Stop squirming before I drop you.”

There was a strange hiss form ignis and a very interesting red mark on his ass. Gladio filed that away for later but right now his cock was doing its very best to make his pants spil and he really needed to get it free before he hurt himself. Fortunatelly the bedroom wasn’t far away; he managed not to dump Ignis too hard on the matress and then fell over him, covering him with increasingly desperate kisses. Those wonderful long legs came back up around his waist, pressing him closer, and, Astrals, Gladio knew what he wanted to do but he hadn’t exactly prepared for this and he most certainly didn’t want to end up hurting Ignis. Instead he unzipped his pants, drew them down and rubbed his achingly hard erection on the smooth, sticky belly underneath him, taking Ignis hand to lead it down where he wanted it. 

”There is...lube in my pant pocket,” Ignis moaned, growing hard again. ”If...if you want to...”

If he wanted. There were probably nothing else in the world he wanted more. But…

”Yeah, but….what about you?” Concern made Gladio stop his restless grinind, even though it was hard with Ignis clever fingers sliding up and down his length. ”I mean, I haven’t before….”

”Me neither. But, yes. I want it. Try it.” Even thought he’d just come, Ignis shuddered with delight at the thought. ”Let’s try it.”

They found the lube and Gladio’s extensive internet earched proved useful; he knew at least the theory behind what he was doing as he used a probably ridicolously large amount on himself. 

It did occure to him that Ignis probably didn’t walk around with lube in his pants as a common occurence. It did occure to him – in some vague far off part of his brain – that he had probably been manipulated and goaded right into this situation over the course of several months. 

It did not occure to him to give a damn about any of that. 

Ignis was tight and warm and shivering around him as he tried to be gentle, but he was probably five stroked form coming and he couldn't hold back to much; a whine escaped Ignis and Gladio immediatelly froze still.

”You ok?” He whispered hoarsly. 

Nodding vigorously, Ignis still winced a little. 

”You are...bigger than my toys, that is all.”

And that mental picture – Ignis playing with himself, with *toys* was all it took; smooth long legs around him, searing hot kisses and writhing Ignis underneath him and Gladio pumped into him like a bull, groaning in a way that would have embarrassed the most seasoned soldier. 

He felt another splash on his belly; Ignis had come to, again, and felt a surge of pride even as his arms gave up on him with the shocking aftermath of the bone jarring orgasm and they fell down together in a sweaty, panting heap. 

Gathing Ignis up in his arms, Gladio kissed him, long and hard and Ignis nipped his lip and dragged well-manicured nails down his spine. They lay stil for a little while, trying to get their minds around what had happened and listening to the rain outside and each others heartbeats. But soon enough that long strong body against his made Gladio’s cock start filling again. Rubbing it against a smooth thigh, Gladio whispered:

”Hey, Iggy, you up for another round?”

Nothing answered him; Ignis had fallen asleep, nestled against his shoulder and Gladio felt his heart melt. Pressing a kiss on the advisors forehead, he nusseled down, waiting for sleep to claim him to. His dick could wait. There were always tomorrow. 

Gladio woke up the next morning by the eerie feeling that someone was watching him. Groping for his sword before he’d even opened his eyes, he realized his right arm was stuck under something – or rather someone - and last night came crashing down on him in all it’s wonderous glory. The heat, the sensation of skin, the….

Oh right, someone was watching him. 

He cracked an eye open and was met by the sight of a highly pissed crown prince staring down at him from across the room. 

“What the Hell, man,” his highness hissed like a prissy kitten. “In my bed?!”

Oh. Oh. Right. They were in Noctis appartment….and in his bed. Blinking, Gladio slowly turned his head to the lovely sight of Ignis still sleeping on his arm and instinctivley he pulled his arm closer around him. The advicor mumbled something and burrowed further into his shoulder. His hair was a mess and there were red marks on his throat and they way he was pressing up on Gladio was starting to have effect.

“Yeah, yeah.” Whispering not to wake Ignis, Gladio waved his free hand at his prince. “Sorry about that. I’ll make sure the bedding gets sent to the laundry….”

“No.” Cutting him off, Noctis waved an accusing finger at him. “No. Like Hell you will. You will buy me a *whole new bed*, you hear me, because I can never sleep in this one again! And you will make sure this one,” he kicked a bed post, “get’s *burned*, along with all the pillows and blankets and….and everything!”

Gladio thought about calling his prince out for being a fussy princess, but was too distracted by all that smooth and very naked skin next to him. Instead he managed to fish up his pants from the floor with his free hand, get out his wallet, and toss a 100 gil note to his prince. 

“Fine. Take this. Go to the arcades with Prompto or something.”

Noctis frowned, staring at the money. 

“Why?”

“Look, if I have to buy you a new bed, I’m gonna get some real value out of the old one first, get it?”

“What the Hell is wrong with you?!” Slapping his hands over his ears, Noctis fled. “You’ll have to buy me a whole new apartment, damn it!” They heard him shout as he slammed the front door shut.

Next to Gladio, Ignis chuckled softly. 

“Well handled.” Green eyes glittered up at him underneath the bangs. 

“Yeah well, we’re not even married, I’m not going to let our kid cock block us.” Gladio smiled back and kissed him. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Yes,” Ignis smiled up at him, eyes moldering as big hands started exploring his body. “A very fine morning, indeed.”


End file.
